Minus 5, The
Founded: 1993 Headquarters: Seattle, WA Website Link(s): Universal Trendsetter Label(s) * Hello CD of the Month Club * East Side Digital * Hollywood Records * Mammoth * Houston Party * Yep Roc * Book * Return To Sender * Cooking Vinyl Genre(s) * Pop Rock * Experimental Pop RIYL * The Young Fresh Fellows * The Posies * Robyn Hitchcock Band Members * Scott McCaughey * Peter Buck * Ken Stringfellow * Jon Auer * John Ramberg * Bill Rieflin * Chris Ballew * Wilco (one album) * Kurt Bloch * Robyn Hitchcock Includes Members of * The Young Fresh Fellows * R.E.M. * The Posies * The Model Rockets * The Presidents Of The United States Of America * Wilco * The Fastbacks * Sgt. Major * The Soft Boys *The Bells *Chainsuck *KMFDM *Ministry *1000 Homo DJs *Pigface *Revolting Cocks *Swans * Big Star Band Biography The Minus 5 is a side project of Young Fresh Fellows frontman (and R.E.M. side guitarist) Scott McCaughey and R.E.M. guitarist Peter Buck. They've been going since 1993, and have recorded a bunch of records for various labels. Below is a guide to the various Minus 5 releases and could not have been put together without the invaluable assistance of Christophe Claessens' excellent UniversalTrendsetter.org site devoted to the many projects of Scott McCaughey. Discography Albums *Old Liquidator *The Lonesome Death of Buck McCoy *My Chartreuse Opinion (Scott McCaughey solo album, reissued as "The Minus Five of Scott McCaughey") *In Rock *Let the War Against Music Begin * Down With Wilco (A Tragedy In Three Halfs) * I Don't Know Who I Am (Let The War Against Music Begin vol 2) * The Minus 5 (a/k/a The Gun Album) EPs * Hello EP * Emperor of the Bathroom * Limited edition CD Sampler (split w/ The Young Fresh Fellows) * At The Organ Singles * A Thousand Years Away * Retrieval Of You Appears On Compilations * Bite Back: Live At The Crocodile Cafe * For A Decade Of Sin * The World Of Dr. Illteams * This Is Where I Belong: The Songs Of Ray Davies * It's Clobbering Time * Wig In A Box: Songs From Hedwig & The Angry Inch * Por Vida *Colonel Jeffery Pumpernickel * More Oar * Trampoline Records Greatest Hits Vol. 1 Soundtracks Mix CDs *Past The Barber and Gymnasium *Jeff Bridges... I Don't Need No Jeff Bridges To Put Music To My Poem! * Why Does It Have To Be Zany? * VoVat's Mix * Flashback: The Nostalgic Hits of 2005 (Aila's Dub Club Best of 2005 Mix) * Obligatory Mix Vol. 1 * Dub Club: Creepy Crawly Creepy Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly - Matt * Dub Club IV: Critter! Critter! Critter! A Tribute to Critters * Happy Birthday Dad * Plastic Music Exchange 2006 - Rev. DOG. * Why Go Into The Outside World At All? * And A Bumper Sticker That Says "No Other Possibility" * You're Giving Me Brain Damage! * Best Of 2006 Radio Shows * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 2 * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 5 Further Reading * Wikipedia Category:Artists